


The Son Of Apollo

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [23]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camp Half-Blood, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baz is a son of Nemesis, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Demigod AU, Fandom crossover, M/M, Mild Gore, Nico and Will are there, Simon is a son of Apollo, but it's alg, simon gets injured, so is chiron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: “Okay, so, just to recap: I, Simon Snow, am a child of the Greek god of the sun, Apollo. And I never learned this before because…”Simon arrives at Camp Half-Blood and Baz is his guide.Two years later, he gets injured. Confessions occur. Solangelo is there.





	The Son Of Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> COC day 23!

“Okay, so, just to recap: I, Simon Snow, am a child of the Greek god of the sun, Apollo. And I never learned this before because…”

“Most people only realise when they’re teenagers, unless they’re a kid of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades. Which I already told you. Try to keep up.” Baz said. Simon didn’t know why the guy was acting so irritated by him, they had barely even met!

“Between you and the horse guy-“

“His name is Chiron. Be respectful.”

“Between you and  _ Chiron,  _ today has turned my entire life and sense of identity upside down. But I’m so sorry for forgetting a few details.” Baz sighed, tightening the short ponytail his black hair was tied into.

“Alright, I get it, I was like that my first day. Oh, look. Thank the gods, here’s your cabin counsellor, he can take over.  _ Will- _ “ Baz started to call over the counsellor for Apollo, a surfer-looking blonde guy called Will Solace, but Simon clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Nope! I want  _ you _ to show me around, introduce me to people.” Simon said, before quickly pulling his hand away when he felt Baz lick it.

“I have a little sister, don’t even try that. Fine. I guess I should make sure you don’t get punched for being so bloody annoying.” Simon pouted, but kept walking next to Baz.

“Who’s your parent?” Simon asked, and Baz crossed his arms, looking closed-off. “Sorry, sensitive subject?”

“Nemesis, goddess of revenge. Not something I usually like to discuss.”

“Oh. Right. That’s not too big a deal, is it?” Simon asked, suddenly awkward.

“Kind of. A lot of people think our cabin is creepy, that I’m creepy, that we can’t be trusted. I hate that. People just won’t talk to me sometimes, they think I’m going to stab them in the back somehow- why am I even telling you this?”

“It’s alright. I don’t know the myths, so I don’t care, if it’s any consolation. I also don’t know you well enough to form any opinions about your general personality.” Simon said, hesitantly touching Baz’s arm. All of a sudden, Baz wasn’t rubbing him up the wrong way anymore, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t like to be pitied.

“It does, actually. Let me show you the gear shed, we need to get you a decent weapon.” Baz said, and Simon perked up at the idea of getting a sword. The gear shed wasn’t far away, and it was mercifully in the shade. The sun was beating down on them, and he could only imagine what it would be like for Baz, who for some godforsaken reason was wearing black jeans. Simon was in shorts and the orange t-shirt he had been given when he woke up in the infirmary, and he could feel the skin on the back of his neck and forehead burning.

“Here. Have a feel of some of these, see what the weight’s like.” Baz passed Simon a few swords, which looked a little rusty but sharp as anything. They were all fairly heavy and sturdy- Simon wanted to be more quick and light, so he picked up a thinner sword. It had some inscriptions on the blade, and a hilt and grip that fitted his hands perfectly, not too heavy, not too light.

“I like this one. Can I have it? Or is it, like, rented, because I have no money-“

“It’s yours. That one’s cool, touch the closest letter to you on the blade.” Baz said, pointing to a Greek letter β just above the hilt. Simon tapped it, and a bright white flash came from it. The blade changed forms into a key, attached to a magnetic keychain. “That sword was made for Apollo kids. It’ll treat you well. Just pull the key off the chain to get the sword back, you can’t lose it.” Simon shoved the key into the pocket of his shorts and grinned.

“Cool. What now? Can I sword fight someone? Or does that come later?”

“Not quite yet, newbie. Now’s dinner. Maybe tomorrow.” Baz lead Simon out into the heat, walking him toward the dining area, out in the open under a white roof, surrounded by columns. He showed him to the Apollo table and found him a seat, before turning to head to his own table. 

“Wait.” Baz turned around. “Thank you. For showing me around. You’re nice. You- you said people don’t like to talk to you, I don’t know why, but we can hang out if you want?”

“Thank you, I’d like that. You seem alright, too.” Simon chuckled. “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Simon. I’ll see you around.”

_ two summers later _

The monster had surprised Simon. It had snuck up behind him while he was walking through the woods, and struck him straight through the back before he had time to whip around and fight it. Simon had only had time to make a strangled gasp and clutch at his stomach, the end of the monster’s claw sticking out of it, before he fell to his knees. He screamed for help, his yells becoming more and more hoarse, before blood loss got to him and he lost consciousness.

Had Baz been five minutes later, there was no way Simon would’ve lived. Baz found him lying spread-eagle on his front, pale as a corpse, the back of his shirt torn and soaked with blood. He ran to him, tearing the shirt from his back and pressing down on the wound, desperately trying to staunch the blood trickling from it, chanting  _ ‘no, no, no, Simon, no!’ _ . Seeing he couldn’t do anything, he scooped him up over his shoulder with more strength than he knew he possessed and ran as fast as he could to the camp, yelling for Will and the rest of the Apollo cabin to help him. He got to the infirmary, placing Simon down on one of the beds as quickly and gently as he could. Will rushed to his side, grabbing bandages, nectar and ambrosia. He pushed past Baz, asking him what happened.

“He’d been gone for longer than I expected, so I went to look for him and- and I found him like this on the ground and I thought he was  _ dead,  _ there must’ve been a monster and a pretty powerful one at that, please tell me you can save him, Will, I-“

“I think I can, he’s lost a lot of blood, if we can just get some nectar into him, can you-“

“Yes, give it to me, come  _ on, Snow _ , I’m not losing you!” Baz lifted up Simon’s head, his mouth falling open, and poured a few drops of nectar onto his tongue. When it hit the back of his throat, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up with a splutter and a wheeze. Will quickly continued tying bandages around his torso, gesturing to Baz to keep giving him nectar. He gasped for breath, and Baz stroked his hair, lifting the cup to his lips again. He drank from it, breath visibly easing, and when he had drunk it all he slumped against Baz, who held him close to his neck. Will relaxed, letting his head drop to his chest.

“I’ll check in on him, he might have to spend a few days here, but he’s not in any immediate danger. Don’t give him any more ambrosia or nectar, he’ll burn up.” Seeing that Simon was out cold, Will took a step closer to Baz. “Also, tell him you love him. I can see it. It took a near-death experience for me to tell Nico, and he cares about you, too. I’ll leave you two.” Baz smiled at Will, thanked him and waved as he walked out of the room.

Days later, when Simon was sitting up and just about ready to get back to camp activities, Baz was sitting next to him on the hospital bed.

“Gods, I’m glad you’re back. You gave me a real scare, there.” Baz said, leaning his head onto Simon’s shoulder.

“I’ll be forever grateful to you for finding me. I would’ve died.” 

“Don’t say that, you’re not allowed to die. You are the only good thing at this camp other than the food.” Simon chuckled, snuggling closer to Baz despite the warm day. “Someone’s cuddly today!” Baz remarked.

“I know that under that shell you’re a cuddler. And I like being close to you, it grounds me.” Baz put his arm around Simon’s waist, and he relaxed, tucking his head near his armpit and closing his eyes. They stayed that way for a few moments, and when Will (who was sitting a few beds away) looked at them and made an ‘aww!’ expression, Baz didn’t glare like he usually would. He grinned, looking at Simon with all the love in the world, silently praying to any god that he would have the guts to ask him out.

“Look, Si… there’s something I wanted to tell you.” Simon hummed in response. “When you almost died, it made me realise that you can’t take people and life for granted. So, I just wanted to tell you that I’m, uh, in love with you. And if you find that weird or need some time, I’m happy to just go-“

Simon cut him off by sitting up and turning to look him in the eyes. “Don’t go. Thank Aphrodite you told me, I never would’ve had the courage.”

“So you’re saying…”

“I love you too, moron!” Simon kissed him chastely on the lips before pulling back and smiling, scratching the back of his neck. Baz pulled him back in for a real kiss a few seconds later, wrapping his long fingers through his hair. Will and a few of the patients whooped and applauded- people had been betting on when they’d finally pull themselves together and make out since two weeks into Simon’s first summer at camp.

They separated when Chiron entered to see what the fuss was about, springing apart as if burned, but Chiron caught on quickly.

“Congratulations. I have to tell you, Pitch, I placed a bet on Snow confessing first, but I’m happy nonetheless.” Baz flushed and Simon cracked up laughing, thanking Chiron and cuddling back into Baz.

“So, Will. I guess you and Nico have a challenger for cutest-slash-only couple at camp this summer.” remarked Baz.

“Oh, you’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, I've loved Percy Jackson for like six years and it's been such a big part of my life, so it was super fun to mix my oldest and newest fandoms. Also I feel like Will, Nico, Simon and Baz would be friends because they're basically the same ship.
> 
> Anyway, my tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) if you wanna check it out!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
